Interesting Friendship
by LullabyLove
Summary: A random oneshot. Gabriella has just moved into her new house and goes to look aroun the neighborhood. who will she bump into on her way..A BIT OF TROYELLA


**My first Fanfic, sorry if its real bad!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing..**

Gabriella's POV

The scene was a blur to me from my seat in my mom's car. Houses and trees were flying by me, as the car made its way to our destination. I felt something tap my shoulder, I ignored it at first but the tapping did not stop. I, finally having enough, turned my attention towards the persistent tapping and discovered the source that was reliable for the consistent tapping.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked, tiredly.

"we're here, honey." she answered me.

It was then I realized, where we were. I got out of the car and turned around taking in my surroundings. I was memorized, as I saw the house we were now going to be living in.

The house, if you could call it a house as it was more like a mansion, was enormous. I mean I knew my mom liked lots of space in her home, she liked to express her creative side, but this would be _a lot _of extra space. There was only my mom and I that was going to be living here anyway.

I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Gabriella Montez, I am 16 and I am going to be a junior in high school. My mom and I have just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico for her job. Her job had offered her a promotion, I don't know much about it other than it involves a higher pay rise. I don't know why we need more money though, we have more then enough. Anyway, I don't really mind about us moving as I was known as the quiet, geeky girl that was never pretty as the other girls or too smart to hang around with. It hurt at first but then it became part of my everyday life, the taunts and snide remarks they made behind my backs but never to my face. I didn't ever seem to figure out why they didn't say them to me and didn't know why anyone never liked me. I didn't think I was that ugly, I knew I wasn't as beautiful as the other girls but still. I had curly, chocolate brown hair, that hung down to my waist. I also had a petite body that was nice and toned from the dancing I did in my free time. It was like my hobby. No one else knew I did it except my mom, but even then she didn't know how good I was...

my little monologue was cut off when I heard my mom shout to me.

"Gabi, the moving van has arrived. Come and get your things!"

I walked swiftly across the gigantic front yard, to the moving van and took my boxes one by one up to the room I had chosen as mine. It was a large room with a walk-in closet, a bathroom attached and a balcony. I ha already decided how I wanted my room to look before we moved an my mom hired decorators to decorate and furnish our house exactly as we wanted before we moved into it, so that all we had to unpack was the things we wanted from our old home. I didn't have much of my stuff with me, just the essentials like; some clothing (my mom promised to let me go shopping and buy a whole new wardrobe), toiletries, etc.

After, I had carried my things up to my room I decided to go look around and see what was around here.

On my way out, I called out to my mom that I was going to look around an that I had my cell and keys on me. Shutting the door behind me, I strolled down the drive and walked down the streets.

I had been walking for a while when, I realized I was lost. It was beginning to get dark and I started to panic. I ran back in the direction I had came from and as I as I was not paying attention to what was in front of me, when I turned the corner I slammed straight into someone, knocking myself to the ground. I heard a chuckle form above me and noticed the person I ran into had to be male and immediately began blushing and mumbling sorry over and over again.

"It's OK." he answered me "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

I swear his voice alone was enough to make me swoon. I hadn't even seen him and his voice had already sent chills down my spine. Good chills. I noticed I hadn't answered him and rushed to answer him before he walked away thinking I was a total freak.

"No, I'm fine" I heard my timid voice tell him. "I'm sorry about running into you though."

I saw a hand reach down and I grabbed hold off it and he helped me stand up. Sparks ran through my arm as he held my hand with his. When I was finally on my own feet again, I looked up at him and his eyes found mine. If I thought the sparks in my arm were shocking, when we held each others gazes the sparks were bigger and I felt as if there was no one else except us. His eyes were a cobalt blue and shimmered in the early evening moonlight.

Without breaking our eye contact, he spoke to me in that smooth, velvety voice of his.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I just moved here today, I was looking around the neighborhood and got lost." I admitted sheepishly. "I was running trying to fin my way back, when I ran into you."

"Thats cool, it's nice to have someone new, someone different around here" he told me

"different?" I asked him, afraid he was going to think I was a freak.

"i didn't mean that in a bad way, you know. I meant a good different, not a scary, freakishly weird different..." he rambled to me and I was thankful that he didn't think of me as a freak.

"It's cool. I get it and thanks" I said to him, giggling and cutting off him rant. Saving him from further embarrassment.

"Good, I'm glad you understood that. Oh, by the way it would probably help if I told you my name huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah that would help a lot" I answered him, smiling.

"My name's Troy and it's a pleasure to meet you" he said to me, grinning.

"I'm Gabriella and it's great to meet you too" I told him, my smile growing.

"Well Bella, wait, can I call you Bella?" he asked me nervously.

"Bella...I like it you can call me it, with the condition that only you can"

"Great. As I was saying, Bella I think this is going to be an interesting friendship between you and me"

"Yeah, a very interesting one indeed." I told him, giggling.

I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen between us in the future...

**Well that's it! Hope you like it, sorry if it was bad and if there were any grammar / spelling mistakes! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed!**

**HON3YB3AR xoxo**


End file.
